


Who Needs Sleep When We've Got Love?

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fluff! [10]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Bedrooms, Beds, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sleepiness, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: Steve and Bucky stay in bed all damn day.Title borrowed from Jack Johnson's "Sleep Through the Static"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8uE6PV96rY&list=OLAK5uy_krdoBB_U9y3KoTSn_yVT8bsKfB2udhDnM
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fluff! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958557
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Who Needs Sleep When We've Got Love?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50864056208/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
